IkexMarth: Connected
by Miss Paisley
Summary: Marth isn't exactly in a gratifying position, although Ike is making is mighty hard for the prince to think about how UNlucky he is... Rated for yaoi and Lang. This will have a plot...eventually. When I can think of one. HONEST. I SWEAR.
1. Chapter 1

Ehh my first fanfic...ever, really. 8D;; I'm not what one would call an avid writer. But I love this pairing, there is a sad lack of fics for them, and I decided to try my hand at it.

Reviews are lovely, and this isn't a one-shot, so there will be more of this story at some point. :3

* * *

**IkexMarth: Connected**

* * *

"Ike, what the hell?" Marth had meant for his little screech to be angry, but it came out sounding like more of a moan.

There was absolutely no good reason for the teal-haired monarch to be senselessly pinned against his dorm-room wall, and yet here he was. His eyes were narrowed into dangerous slits, but his conviction was ruined when his eyebrows pulled up unintentionally to something happening below him.

"Relax, Marth…" Ike and his rough, husky voice were entirely _too close._ Well, the voice bothered him, but what was really irritating Marth was the position of Ike's knee. He wished the wall behind him would evaporate so he could fall through, because he wasn't sure how much farther his protesting spinal cord would let him back into the wall. And for every fraction of a centimeter he backed up, Ike only got closer.

That bastard.

Ike was advancing his knee on Marth's inner thigh, with one hand shoving him into the wall, and the other holding a firm grip on his chin. In other words, he had the little prince pegged. He briefly considered moving their little scene to Marth's nearby bed, but he feared the prince taking advantage of the opportunity to run. So they were intimately entwined with one another on the far wall of Marth's room—opposite the door. Well…Ike was intimately entwined, and Marth was by default when he ran out of free space between himself and the wall.

"By the grace of—nnnh! Ike! Get off of me before I—wagh!" Marth was having some trouble forming a coherent enough threat to get the mercenary off of him. Not like it would've mattered if he could form a coherent sentence or not. An entire Altean army couldn't remove the mercenary from his position of power over the petite little man. Ike smirked at roughly the exact moment his knee connected with Marth's pelvis. Coincidentally, that was the same time that Marth, cut off from whatever threat he was attempting to put in the air, cried out. He fisted both of his hands against the wall behind him, bucked his head up—tearing from Ike's grip on his chin--and bit his lip to try to keep it from happening again. He slowly lowered his head enough to glare daggers at Ike, but his mouth twitched, fighting the urge to moan again.

The older male watched him with a hint of amusement on his features. He removed his hands from their positions on various areas of the prince's body, and instead leaned into him, his forehead nearly touching the other male's. Nothing out of Marth. His eyes were twitching closed, and he was fighting all instinct to give up and left Ike have his way with him, which was an awful lot harder than it sounded. _So much self control, that one._ Ike thought to himself. _Suppose that's how the little thing is still a virgin after all these months…_ Ike shrugged nonchalantly, returning to the scene, and finished his unheard thought aloud. "Well, your highness, that's about to change…" he murmured into Marth's cheek.

Marth, although he thought he would be pretty far beyond feeling anything at the moment, felt a weird tension lift from the air. Something that can only be noticed once it's gone. The monarch felt a warm blush creep up his face as he realized just how intimate Ike and his lusting gaze were planning to be. In a last ditch effort to struggle free, Marth wriggled his arms and legs, hoping at best to drop onto the floor and be able to crawl away.

No such luck.

In fact, his little trembly movements only ended up bringing him down harder on Ike's knee. His eye twitched and he seethed, cursing himself under his breath for making his job harder.

The taller of the two had leaned back a fraction, and was now merely keeping his knee locked in place. After evaluating the position of Marth's legs for a bit, his mouth formed an unintentional devilish smile. He leaned his head in once more, coming closer to the prince's struggling face.

"Are you finished?" Ike asked seductively, his tongue making exaggerated movements in his mouth.

Sensing no way out, Marth looked up at the suddenly nearer face with lidded eyes and nodded meekly. To his relief, Ike left his personal space…well…some of it. The mercenary backed his head away, at least. Now if he could just move that knee, Marth'd be able to—"Good." Ike replied. He sported a look of concentration for a split second, which then changed back to that shit-eating grin he was wearing before. It was maddening.

With the same look on his face, Ike began slowly bringing his knee up the wall. Marth, being forced onto his knee in some uncomfortable remake of a sitting position, gasped, but had no choice other than to go with it. Ike's patience was running low, so he hoisted his knee up as far as he wanted quite quickly.

"W—Whagh!" The prince was taken completely by surprise, and his feet being jerked off the floor that way caused him to lean forward. He was going to use his hands to balance himself a safe distance from the older man, but Ike had other plans. He grabbed the monarch's hands by his wrists, and pinned them to the wall. Without his hands to help get his footing…or…handing…Marth leaned straight into Ike's chest. There wasn't entirely enough momentum for him to try to get back up, but he kept trying anyway.

Well the mercenary certainly wasn't having that.

He pinned the prince's wrists harder into the wall, and stared him down. If it were at all possible, Ike's grin would've widened. He started using his knee again, rubbing sensual circles into Marth's pelvis area again.

"Auu--nnnn!" Marth's eyes bugged out for a second before snapping closed, and his mouth, which had fallen slack for a while, started a husky moan before he cut it off with clenched teeth. The faint red tint of his pale skin was visibly sinking towards his neck, and farther still. His eyes twitched and he shivered as he felt all of his blood headed southbound. He clamped his eyes shut, not wanting to look at Ike anymore. In fact, he really just wanted to go to sleep, not be raped against his dorm-room wall.

Ike knocked their two heads together, completely eliminating any chance of Marth's escape as he forced his way into the little prince's mouth. The hammering of his own heart and his labored but quickened breathing drowned out every other sound in the area. But there must have been _some _kind of sound, because the sapphire haired male abruptly disconnected their faces and turned towards the door.

Shit.

* * *

Well? What do you all think so far? o:

Expect more of this unless there's a forming pitchfork mob.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter twooo Sorry for the delay, my computer time got tragically cut short. WORLD HISTORY NEEDS TO BURN IN HADES! -fistshake-

Uhh this story is writing itself so something tells me all updates will be sluggish. I have no plan for this story at all, it just sorta...started. XD;; So try to make sense of it if you can, I promise my next fic will be organized better. lD

* * *

"H..Hey Marth?" An unsure voice sounded from the other side of the wooden door, "Are you in here? I have to ask you something..." the voice trailed off and a grunt followed after, along with the doorframe trembling. The door was locked, but since the last time it got knocked down, the lock didn't always...work. The noble silently hoped to God that it would work and drive away whomever it was. He couldn't tell, although it was a high-pitched voice. Sounded like Zelda, or maybe one of the kids?

More protesting from the door-area.

"Marth? I..I'm sure you're in here, because I was checking around the cafeteria and hallways and you weren't around...I hear something. What's going on?" the voice lilted and became even more high-pitched with worry, as the doorknob clacked irritably faster than before.

Over on the other side of his room, the prince didn't dare open his mouth for fear of giving Ike the satisfaction, _that bastard, _so he didn't answer. However, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place; If he answered, it'd no doubt be in the form of a throaty purr that'd only raise more suspicion. If he didn't answer...that door probably couldn't hold up to even one of the weakest actual attacks from any Smasher...And if someone actually came _in..._

Someone up there must've really had something against the little prince.

Against most odds, the protesting door finally creaked open to reveal a brunette boy, about five feet tall with giant angel wings protruding out from his back. His hair was in a bit of a disarray, and the golden laurels were precariously close to falling right off their perch on top of his head. He was breathing heavily, evidence of an awful lot of running, and his facial expression was contorted in worry. He only had one foot in the door, and a couple of his hands still idle on said door from shoving it open before he gasped. Marth got a bit worried that he was going to fall over.

Surprisingly enough, Ike spoke.

"Pit?" His voice was husky and rough as it usually was, showing no sign of what was going on just a moment before. "What's going on?"

His voice made it seem like the most nonchalant thing in the world, 'Oh, right. Let's get together for some crackers and cheese, maybe some tea, maybe some near-rape of the less fortunate against a wall.' It irritated the teal-haired noble to no end, but he was still biting down on his bottom lip from irritation and fear of letting anything slip by. Maybe if Ike got distracted enough, he could manage a knee to the groin, but the chances of that happening were slim to none.

The angel seemed to be hyperventilating, and he didn't respond.

The prince, testing to see if Ike was sufficiently distracted, opened his mouth. "Pit! Over here!" He wasn't sure if viewpoint was the real problem here, but maybe he _was _just not getting saved because he couldn't be seen? Maybe Ike was doing something else embarassing that _DIDN'T INVOLVE MARTH. _The noble sighed and lowered his eyebrows. Being able to talk was a kind retribution, and he planned to make use of the privilege.

"Ike." His voice was dripping with acid and his tone was sardonic. It seemed the mercenary was going to pause just to listen to what he had to say in that tone of voice. Or at least, that's how the monarch interpreted his sudden lapse in teaching Marth a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. "Ike, I demand that you release me at once. These moronic games have gone on long enough. In fact, they never should have begun in the first place. Now let go of me and go bring the fighter you just disabled downstairs to doct--mmph!"

Marth was attempting to talk around the mercenary's hand, since it now covered his mouth entirely, in vain. His eyes narrowed into slits, but there was nothing he could do. Ike snickered softly at the prince's new expression.

"Now now, princess. Come on, no need to be so high-strung." He shrugged lightly. "Besides, he's not goin' anywhere. He won't mind waiting a few more minutes before I get him to a doctor. Now this..." Ike turned the full effect of his eyes on Marth again, giving no attention to anything else , "...this...is much more pressing." He didn't say anything else, relishing in even the slightest noise the little prince made. He took his hand off of Marth's mouth and started stroking it slowly down his neck and around his shoulders, eventually stopping at the nape of his neck. He gave the tips of a few streaks of his prince's luxurious blue hair a light, teasing pull before yanking on a thicker strand he found a bit more stable than the rest.

As a reflex, Marth's arms made an attempt to fly up to his head and protect it; However, with Ike pinning them to the wall behind him, only his forearms shot up, and they didn't get very far. At roughly the same time his arms resisted against their binds, he screamed. Not entirely very loudly, and it was more like a squeal than a scream, but it was enough to give the mercenary his chance to do what he'd been aiming to do since they'd begun this modified game of hide and seek. Turning his head at what appeared to be a practiced angle, he claimed Marth's mouth mid-scream. Ike tightened his grip on Marth's hair, keeping him as close as he could by force. As if that wasn't enough, he dipped his free hand below the waistline of the prince's pants, teasing him in the area of skin directly above his shaft.

The monarch melted.  
Even with his arms free, all they did was hang limply at his sides, as if they were detached from the rest of him. He couldn't scrounge up enough thought to control them. Ike's advances had his eyes half lidded, and the blush returning to his face with a vengeance. Every nerve in his legs was twitching and tensing due to Ike's other hand fondling him. His legs unintentionally speread as the mercenary applied a bit of force into his fondling, essentially grinding him with only his hand. Marth snapped his eyes completely shut, shaking his head against Ike's face. His gestures were comepltely ignored, Ike's eyes too clouded to see anything but what he was doing.

The last thing he recalled doing was screaming Ike's name at the top of his lungs before comepletely letting go of himself to get this horrible situation done with.

* * *

Hope its acceptable so far, like I said, it will get a plot. cwc  
[Also did anyone else get that "rock and a hard place" pun aaaahahaha I am so hilarious somebody shoot me. And then looking back and rereading again, I guess Ike's "much more pressing" line is kinda a pun too. Man I'm full of 'em today.]

WOAH LOOK AT ALL THESE REVIEWS. HOLYCRAPBATMAN I LOVE YOU ALL. HUGS FOR EVERYONE. Because hugs are nice. :D

**XBloodANBUKakishiX**;; Thanks very much! :D I do know that they're probably OOC based on their games, but hopefully the personalities work enough to hold the story together**. **o: -hughug-  
**failedpklove**;; Thank you so much, love. QwQ That means a lot to me. :D -hugs-  
**Yuki-Chan2**;; Thanks! :3 Ahaha, I get that a lot. XD I'M SO EEEEEVIL. -handflip- Of course Marth would fight back, he's got a reputation to uphold! -fistpump- Buuuuut y'know, these things happen. -huggles-  
**taiyue**;; Thanks much, dear. :D -huggle-  
**ichigo ando-hime**;; Aha. PIT, YOU JERK! :( Thanks much. XD -hugs-  
**iChocoLove**;; -is saved from pitchfork mob- Yaaaay! 8D Ahaha, yeah. I've done that, I think I lasted like eleven minutes because a new chapter of my favorite fic came out. Rated M, a'course. u__u;; -hugs-  
**IkeLover429**;; Thanks much! c: I hope I don't disappoint. o: -hugs-  
**KikiKrisis**;; Eeee, I update so late. eue;; -orz- But look at it this way--You can get some of this story every now and then? -sweatdrop- Ah well, I'll do my best, love. -hugs-  
**XKinraiu-chanX**;; Thank you so much. :D I do try. -huggles-  
**Sakura8213**;; Haha. XD -hands tissue- Thanks so much--hope I didn't disappoint you, then! -hugs-

Hehe. Is it me, or do I always end a chapter on a cliffhanger? How do you guys put up with me? XD

* * *


	3. So sorry for the glitch, guys!

Ohmigosh, guys. Something happened to the paragraph explaining what happened to Pit and I don't know what. It must've disappeared when I tried to make one of those scene-change gray lines or something.

Sorry! DB If you can ignore it for now, that'd be awesome since I can't edit chapters. :I


End file.
